Santana
by http.yousuck
Summary: Los pensamientos invaden su mente, siente como en su cuerpo recorre un escalofrío que la hace volar, soñar. One-shot. ADAPTACIÓN.


**Santana.**

* * *

Esa mañana en particular corría una suave brisa matutina que contrastaba con las calurosas mañanas propias de la temporada. Santana estaba sentada en una de las mesitas verdes que decoraba la vereda del café del boulevard. Como cada mañana se encontraba en esa mesa, suya, porque hasta sentía que había adquirido las formas curvas de sus posaderas. Leía el diario mientras esperaba que le sirvieran el desayuno. Leía y no leía, porque su mirada era desviada cada vez que percibía una presencia femenina singular que pasaba cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba. El diario, era tan solo el pretexto perfecto para ocultar sus intenciones.

Nada se le escapaba. Había soñado con cada una, conocía detalles de cada una de las mujeres presurosas que pululaban por esa hora de la mañana. Detalles que cualquier hombre hubiese pagado una millonada por saber. Era raro encontrar a una nueva… y así como raro, apetecido.

Su mirada se alzó entre las hojas de la sección cultural para ver pasar una muchacha joven, no más de 25 años, con una falda negra que alcanzaba delicadamente sus rodillas. Santana bajó un poco más la mirada y se encontró con unas deliciosas pantorrillas cubiertas por unas seductoras medias negras. Por la forma de mover el pie izquierdo reconoció a Rachel, de la sucursal del banco de enfrente, seguramente madre soltera. Se lo había dicho el olor del cabello negro ébano de la muchacha. Rachel se detuvo en la esquina, paró un taxi y se subió. "Qué pena" -pensó Santana- "me hubiera gustado disfrutarla un poco más".

Un café humeante llegó, junto a unas rodajas de pan tostado y dos platitos con mantequilla y mermelada. Santana deja de lado el diario, agarra una de las tostadas y le unta un poco de mantequilla mientras imagina su mano acariciando los tobillos de aquella chica fugaz que acababa de ver. El olor penetrante del café al llegar a su nariz se transformó en el aroma de un sexo palpitante. El crujido de la tostada entre sus dientes se escuchó como un leve gemido de placer y el sabor del pan tostado se sintió a gloria. Sin darse cuenta no estaba comiendo una tostada, sino que se estaba devorando a Rachel. La soñaba así, tierna, delicada e indefensa para ella.

El mesero la sacó de sus sueños, casi siempre lo hacía, casi siempre de la misma manera: preguntando si la dama deseaba algo más. ¡Claro que deseaba más! El lugar se le estaba volviendo monótono y aburrido. Pero no era por el café.

Santana desea volver a leer, sacar de su mente tantas ideas que se le presentan con respecto a las mujeres. Las desea, las ama, las disfruta, las goza… como si fuera un demonio poseyendo su cuerpo. Y mientras busca el último titular en el que perdió la concentración, saca de su chaqueta café de cuero un encendedor para prender el cigarrillo largo y mentolado que tanta clase le da al fumar.

Ha recobrado la concentración cuando un joven le pide fuego de manera coqueta. Santana sonríe, para no revelar la incongruencia de su vida. Le presta el encendedor y decide seguirlo con la mirada hasta que llega a unas dos mesas de donde ella se encontraba… y la descubre… ¡No podía tener otro nombre! Ese era el preciso, Dios así lo había querido: Quinn.

Quinn era quien acompañaba a ese muchacho desdeñado y coqueto que pedía fuego. Santana sintió, después de mucho tiempo, lo que era tener de pronto heladas sus manos. Su mano izquierda tuvo que acercarse hacia su mentón para poder sostener su cabeza. Se había abstraído hacia los pechos de la nueva doncella, fuertes, turgentes, gloriosos… los imaginaba relajados sobre una cama, imaginaba los pezones claros desafiando a su boca.

Quinn y Santana han cruzado miradas. Santana se ve precisada a cruzar su pierna y a acomodarse en su silla metálica. Siente celos, celos de ese desvergonzado que se ha dedicado a comer como un cerdo frente a aquella delicada dama de cabellos rubios. Santana cruza sus manos delante de su cara para tener donde esconder la vergüenza que le causan todos estos pensamientos. Noah se ha levantado por más café y Santana aprovecha el momento para levantarse y caminar hacia ella. Al acercarse le sonríe de manera cómplice y acerca su mano para jugar con el cabello de Quinn y mientras los abre con sus dedos siente el propio perfume difundiéndose en el ambiente. Santana besa el costado de su cuello y se escuchan leves gemidos en el espacio cerrado que se ha trazado. Quinn consiente los movimientos, los halagos. La gente las ve y no les importa, no les importa la cara de sorpresa que ha puesto Noah al descubrirlas.

Quinn pierde el miedo y lo acepta: Santana es de su agrado, es linda, tiene clase, sabe cómo comportarse, su cabello bien cuidado, su lunar caprichoso al final del cuello, su impecable apariencia ejecutiva, sus lentes color madera que entonan con su chaqueta, todo, todo le gusta. Y Santana lo sabe, lo sabe por la forma en la que tiemblan los dedos finos de Quinn al sentir el leve cosquilleo que les está haciendo su dedo índice en movimientos circulares en la mano. Lo sabe por el brillo eléctrico de esos ojos marrones al tratar de disimular su excitación creciente. Lo sabe por la forma en la que aparece la lengua perfumada para humedecer los labios, invitándola. Y se funden en un beso, en un vicioso beso que al mundo detiene. Santana no puede demorar esta eterna espera y como el pintor que devela cuidadosamente su pintura retira los finos tirantes de los hombros de Quinn para besar lo que más pueda. Quinn, inclina la cabeza hacía atrás y siente unos labios que descargan electricidad con cada roce, provocando que su piel se erice y sus poros se abran. Su cuerpo se está preparando a recibir placer.

Santana acerca su voz hasta la oreja de Quinn y suavemente le susurra: "Sígueme", al tiempo que se quita la chaqueta y la deja reposando en el respaldar de una silla. Quinn responde, como si la voz que acababa de escuchar fuera un embrujo, al cual no puede negarse. Se levanta y camina detrás de Santana, quien se dirige sigilosamente hacia la puerta del baño, la abre y con un ademán la invita a pasar. Santana cierra la puerta a un grupo de miradas curiosas.

Ambas mujeres se miran a los ojos. Santana acerca su mano al rostro de Quinn y lo recorre delicadamente, posa el anverso y reverso de los dedos delineando sus facciones. Se detiene en la boca y juguetea con ella. Los labios de Quinn son carnosos, Santana adora los labios carnosos que incitan a mordisquearlos. Y como no le gusta abstenerse de sus deseos, procede a hacerlo. Quinn devuelve el beso sacando de su guarida una húmeda lengua fogosa que busca a su compañera y entre las dos forman una danza, un ritual.

Las manos de Santana no aguantan más la espera y se depositan en esa cadenciosa cadera que tiene su nueva amante. La atrae hacia sí, la apoya en el lavabo y empiezan a estrujarse lentamente. Quinn siente poco a poco la ebullición de su sangre, su respiración empieza a agitarse cada vez más. Con sus manos recorre la espalda de Santana, clavándole las uñas de tanto en tanto, lo que provoca ligeros gemidos de dolor y placer en Santana. Con sus manos delinea el límite del brassier de marca fina de esta lujuriosa mujer, lo marca y remarca jugando con sus dedos. Santana se separa ligeramente y comienza a desabrocharse la blusa como para darle rienda suelta a Quinn, quien sigue cada botón que los dedos de Santana aflojan, esperando que descubran un tesoro guardado y esperado. Santana se despoja suave y deliciosamente de su blusa de oficina y deja mostrar un delicado sostén de color celeste agua. Quinn acerca sus manos a los hombros semidesnudos de Santana, cubiertos por el fino tirante y baja poco a poco. Como quien no quisiera, acaricia por encima esas firmes masas, tratando de contener las ganas de lamer, de saborear. Pero Santana, lee los pensamientos de su dama, desabrocha y deja caer el sostén, mostrando unos hermosos y rosados pechos. Quinn los acaricia, apretando ligeramente los pezones, los cuales responden endureciéndose. Acerca su boca y los besa. Saca su lengua y degusta la suavidad de Santana, quien se concentra en el placer que siente su cuerpo, mientras sigue con sus manos el contorno de las caderas de Quinn. Santana se entretiene un rato en los muslos y luego, reconociendo caminos, desliza su mano segura hacia la entrepierna, sintiendo una tibieza que traspasa la tela, una tibieza que da la bienvenida. Quinn, instintivamente, abre ligeramente las piernas para que Santana tenga mayor acceso a sus partes más íntimas… y ella no duda en desaprovecharlo. Quinn toma la mano de Santana y le muestra el hilo panty que la cubre… y le muestra la forma del camino. Ahora es Santana quien con su otra mano ha tomado preso a uno de los senos de Quinn. Juega, muerde, sopla ese pedazo pequeño de piel que pareciera que tuviese vida propia. Santana no puede más y Quinn tampoco… por eso permite que esta lasciva mujer baje por su abdomen suavemente, por eso permite que ese par de manos tome a la fuerza sus redondeadas formas traseras. Quinn gime de gusto, mientras Santana bebe un néctar sagrado para ella. Todo está contra el tiempo, todo está contra la gente que trata de espiar tras la puerta. Santana sabe que está por llevar al clímax a su rubia amante y sigue sin parar, sin oír las súplicas de Quinn, sin sentir su propia respiración ahogada por las piernas de Quinn. Santana está ensimismada en su placer. Quinn detiene con sus manos la cabeza de Santana y con una mirada dulce le dice que todo ha llegado.

Santana pregunta: "¿Te ha gustado lo que has descubierto en ti?"

Gracias - dice una voz masculina.

¿Disculpa? - responde Santana, sin pensar en sus palabras, sin creer en lo que escucha, extrañada, idiotizada.

Gracias, por el fuego - vuelve a decir Noah mientras deposita el pequeño encendedor en la mesa, junto a la taza de café.

Santana reacciona al ver la sonrisa de Noah frente a ella, y no a su querida Quinn. Devuelve la sonrisa de manera automática y no logra entender el juego siniestro al que la ha llevado su lujuriosa imaginación. Noah regresa a la mesa en la que Quinn aguarda. Pasan algunos minutos y Santana no puede entender qué ha pasado… no logra salir del estado comatoso al que ha caído producto de su propia mente. Trata de remojar sus ganas en el café negro que ha ido perdiendo aroma, trata de encontrar respuestas en los titulares del diario y se siente víctima de su vergüenza. Sin querer nota que la pareja ha terminado de desayunar, se han levantado y caminan hacia la puerta del café. Santana los sigue con la mirada, buscando detalles que le indiquen cuál fue el error de sus pensamientos, para despedirse de su furtiva amante de baño. La hizo suya, la poseyó, le mostró el placer brindado por una mujer como ella… ¿cómo era posible que sea solo producto de su mente?

En el umbral se detiene Quinn y la mira directamente a los ojos. Fracción de segundos tal vez, pero mantuvo la mirada directa hacia ella. Quinn esboza una cómplice sonrisa, guiña un ojo, voltea y se va. De la mano de un hombre.

Santana siente un hilo de escalofrío recorrer su vientre. Ahora cree que está tomando demasiado café.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, la historia NO es mía, es una adaptación.**

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos, por favor, dejen uno para saber si fue de su agrado :).**

**MissFrialdad.**


End file.
